Za úsmevom
by LittleAngelxXx
Summary: Za úsmevom sa toho veľa skrýva... GCF day 5


Mal som toľko veľa vecí, ktoré som chcel stihnúť, ale zároveň tak málo času. Rozhodol som sa preto, že nezáleží na tom, či stihnem všetky, aspoň sa o to pokúsim.

Každé ráno som sa pozrel na stenu oproti mojej posteli, na ktorej visel obrovský plagát s vecami, ktoré som chcel spraviť, či stihnúť. Bola to moja každodenná motivácia, ktorá ma nútila za každou zlou nocou ráno vstať. Ako šiel čas, vyškrtával som jednotlivé body. Inokedy zase dopisoval nové. Niektoré boli menej dôležité než ostatné. Niektoré ovplyvňovali môj život viac.

Sedel som na posteli a v ruke držal neotvorenú obálku. Sledoval som jeden jediný bod na plagáte a rozmýšľal, či to bude dnes, kedy ho odškrtnem. Zhlboka som sa nadýchol a roztrhol obálku. Odpoveď nebola taká, v akú som dúfal. Pocítil som sklamanie, ale netrvalo dlho. Naučil som sa nezaoberať sa takými pocitmi. Nemalo význam krátiť si s nimi už aj tak krátky život. Zrak mi padol na zabudnutú obálku, ktorá neotvorená ležala pri rohu mojej postele. Načiahol som sa k nej a otvoril ju. Nebolo to to, po čom som sníval, ale aspoň niečo. Vstal som z postele a zobral zo stolíka hrubú čiernu fixu. Dostať sa na školu do New Yorku – odškrtol som ďalší bod zo zoznamu.

Netrvalo dlho a ja som sa sťahoval. Mal som prenajatý malý byt, garsónku. Nebolo to blízko pri škole, ale nebolo to ani v inej časti mesta. Bol som šťastný. Povynášal som si z auta všetky veci, ktoré som si so sebou bral, a ktoré sa mi zmestili. Zvyšok ostával doma. Sledoval som, ako rodičia s autom miznú v hustej premávke a vydal som sa hore do bytu. Dvere sa za mnou zabuchli a mňa obklopilo ticho. Ponoril som sa do osamelosti bytu, ktorá na mňa kričala a uvedomil si, že tu bude vždy prítomná.

Zohol som sa a zdvihol zo zeme zvinutý kus papieru. Môj plagát bola prvá vec, ktorá bude mať v tomto novom byte svoje miesto. Prilepil som ho na stenu a pripomenul si, že musím ísť ďalej. Ako ďalší som vybalil laptop a zapol prehrávač. Miloval som hudbu, pretože dokázala vyjadriť to, čo cítim lepšie, ako ja sám by som to bol kedy schopný vyjadriť slovami.

Zvyšok dňa som strávil vybaľovaním a hľadaním najlepšieho miesta pre každú z mojich vecí. Večer prišiel skoro a ja som sa cítil viac osamelý než kedykoľvek predtým. Noci boli vždy ťažké a táto nebola iná. Sedel som preto na parapete a pozeral von oknom na rušnú ulicu a ponáhľajúcich sa ľudí. Nočný ruch mesta ma opantával a ja som túžil byť aspoň na chvíľu jeho súčasťou. Tento večer sa to však nestane. Po niekoľkých ďalších minútach bezcieľneho hľadenia z okna som vstal a šiel si ľahnúť do postele. Čakal ma náročný deň a ja som potreboval toľko oddychu, koľko sa mi mohlo dostať.

Prvý deň na škole nebol taký otrasný, ako som si predstavoval. Ľudia chodili sem a tam, ponáhľali sa z miesta na miesto. Kráčal som pomedzi nich opatrne, aby som do nikoho nevrazil. Mal som mať len zopár hodín a aj tie ubehli neuveriteľne rýchlo. Aj ďalšie dni prebiehali podobne. Škola ma neuveriteľne bavila. Bolo to niečo, pre čo som sa narodil. Vystupovanie, spievanie, hranie. Ani som si neuvedomoval, ako rýchlo čas ubiehal. Keď som nebol v škole, trávil som dni tým, že som využíval toho, že som v New Yorku. Chodil som do múzeí, na Broadway, objavoval som nové miesta. Navštevoval som kaviarne a hľadal, ktorá bude moja obľúbená. Bola jeseň, čo sa ukazovalo aj na počasí. Čoraz častejšie pršalo a teploty klesali. Napriek tomu, som neprestával objavovať mesto.

Napriek tomu, že bol november ešte len v polovici, sme dostali niekoľko zadaní, ktoré mali slúžiť ako naša záverečná skúška. Nebolo to nič, čo by som nezvládol, aj keď jedno zadanie ma zvlášť trápilo. Bola to pieseň, ktorá by symbolizovala naše osobné zmierenie sa, akceptovanie osudu. Nakoniec som ju našiel.

Nanášal som si na oči jemnú čiernu linku. O dve hodiny som mal mať vystúpenie pred celou triedou a profesormi. Pozrel som sa na odraz môjho dokonalého kostýmu v zrkadle, ktorý visel v otvorenej skrini a zamračil sa. Vedel som, že ak chcem prejsť, nesmiem vytŕčať. Naučil som sa, ako sa správať ku ktorému profesorovi a všetci mali jedno spoločné. Nemali radi ľudí, ktorí príliš vytŕčali. Jemne som si rozotrel linku, aby som dosiahol dymový efekt a ešte raz skontroloval svoj vzhľad v zrkadle. Rozhodol som sa staviť to na jednoduchosť. Aspoň čo sa týkalo outfitu. Chcel som aby počúvali slová piesne, nie súdili ma. Vstal som od zrkadla a vybral zo skrine tmavé džínsy, čiernu košeľu a tmavú bundu. Moja pieseň bola o bolesti, potrebovala k sebe farbu smútku.

Netrvalo dlho a ja som sedel v miestnosti plnej ľudí. Čakal som až príde rad na mňa. Sledoval som pozorne každé jedno vystúpenie svojich spolužiakov a rozmýšľal nad tým, čo ich trápilo, že si zvolili danú pieseň. Sedel som sám, stranou od ostatných. Napriek tomu, že som bol v meste už niekoľko mesiacov, nemal som žiadnych priateľov, ani medzi spolužiakmi. Väčšinu som nepoznal. A tých pár, ktorých som poznal po mene a aj oni mňa, mali príliš veľa povinností, aby sa mohli zaoberať po škole aj niečím iným. Možno by ma to bolo trápilo, ale zvykol som si na to už dávno pred tým. Pozoroval som, ako sa striedajú na provizórnom pódiu moji spolužiaci a rozmýšľal, podľa čoho profesorka vyvoláva. Moje meno stále nezaznelo. A našťastie ani moja pieseň. Obhliadol som sa po miestnosti, či je ešte niekto okrem mňa, kto ešte nespieval. Profesorkine slová však potvrdili moje tušenie, keď povedala, že nasleduje posledné vystúpenie.

„Elliott Gilbert." Postavil som sa pred triedu a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Svetlá boli stlmené, jediné jasnejšie svetlo smerovalo na provizórne pódium. Vydýchol som. Profesorka kývla hlavou na znamenie, že ma počúvajú a ja som s prvým zaspievaným tónom zavrel oči a ponoril sa do slov, ktoré som spieval, a aký význam pre mňa mali. _Na detskom ihrisku znova zvoní_, začal som spievať a svet prestal existovať, _dažďové mraky prichádzajú hrať sa znova. Nikto ti nepovedal, že nedýcha? Ahoj, som tvoja myseľ, dávam ti niekoho s kým sa môžeš rozprávať, ahoj._ Dospieval som prvú strofu. Neotváral som oči, nebol som pripravený čeliť realite. _Ak sa usmievam a neverím, skoro viem, že sa prebudím z tohto sna,_ začal som spievať druhú strofu. _Nesnaž sa ma opraviť, nie som zlomený. Ahoj, som klamstvo, žijem pre teba, aby si sa mohol schovať, neplač._ Už zostávala len posledná strofa. Všetko, čo som cítil som dával do piesne. Každé jedno slovo som myslel vážne. _Zrazu viem, že nespím. Ahoj, som stále tu. Všetko to, čo ostalo zo včerajška. _Nechal som doznieť posledný tón a otvoril oči. Možno som čakal, že až znova precitnem, niečo sa zmení, ale nestalo sa tak. Stále som bol v tej istej miestnosti s tými istými ľuďmi. Z ich pohľadov som nedokázal vyčítať, čo si o mojom vystúpení myslia. Nezaujímal ma len názor profesorov, chcel som vedieť, čo si myslia aj oni. Došiel som k svojmu miestu a zobral do rúk tašku, ktorú som tam nechal.

„Ďakujem všetkým študentom za ich vystúpenia," ozvala sa vyučujúca profesorka a ja som si sadol. Myslel som, že je koniec, ale zjavne mala ešte niečo, čo nám chcela povedať. „S kolegami sme si pozorne všímali všetky vaše vystúpenia a bude veľmi ťažké rozhodnúť sa, koho necháme prejsť do ďalšieho semestra. Táto skúška bola výsledkom toho, čo ste sa tu doteraz naučili. A ja môžem povedať, že som bola z vašich vystúpení príjemne prekvapená," pokračovala a ja som nepochyboval, že hovorila pravdu. Bola to jedna z najviac nenávidených profesoriek, pretože bola neuveriteľne prísna a mala vysoké nároky. Vždy na konci prvého semestra vyhodili polovicu študentov. Bolo nás proste veľa a oni chceli len tých najlepších. „Výsledky budú vyvesené na nástenke koncom zajtrajšieho dňa, tak si ich potom pozrite. Kto by chcel vedieť zhodnotenie alebo odôvodnenie nášho rozhodnutia, viete kedy mám konzultácie." Otočila sa na odchod a ja som sa spolu s ostatnými študentmi chystal odísť. „Ešte niečo," povedala zrazu a ja som počul, ako si niekoľko študentov vzdychlo.

„Pán Gilbert?" Zostal som stáť v polovici pohybu a ucítil som na sebe pohľady spolužiakov. „S pokojným svedomím môžem povedať, že vaše vystúpenie bolo s prehľadom najlepšie. Idete ďalej." Pozeral som na ňu a neveril jej slovám. Najlepšie? Na tvári sa jej mihol úsmev a ja som pocítil sklamanie, keď som zbadal, akú reakciu to vyvolalo u ostatných študentov. Väčšina na mňa nevrlo zazerala a mala k tomu poznámky. Jedni ich však vraveli potichu, druhí sa tým neobťažovali a vyjadrovali svoj názor nahlas. Bol to však môj večer a oni mi ho nezničia.

Nezničí mi ho ani chladné počasie, opakoval som si v duchu, kým som kráčal ulicami. Nebolo veľa hodín, ale už dávno sa zotmelo a aj to málo tepla zo slnka sa vytratilo ustupujúc tak mrazivému chladu. Obzvlášť studený závan vetru urobil za mňa rozhodnutie a tak som vstúpil do prvej kaviarne, ktorú som mal po ceste. Nemal som to domov až tak veľmi ďaleko, na to som si pri výbere bytu dával pozor, ale v tejto zime sa mi nikam nechcelo. Kaviareň nebola obzvlášť veľká, ale bolo v nej teplo a nebolo tu veľa ľudí. To mi pre túto chvíľu stačilo. Sadol som si do jedného z boxov a pozrel si ich ponuku. Vedel som, čo si objednám, ale mať prehľad nikdy nemohlo ublížiť.

„Dobrý deň, čo vám prinesiem?" spýtalo sa mladé dievča, o niečo mladšie než ja a usmialo sa. Povedal som jej svoju objednávku a ona sľúbila, že sa za chvíľu vráti. Využil som ten čas a poriadne si prezrel miestnosť. Nebola to ničím zvláštna kaviareň. Zameranie na Broadway taktiež nebolo originálne, keďže som to videl aj u mnohých iných kaviarní. Nebolo tu veľa ľudí a to mi vyhovovalo v túto chvíľu najviac. Potreboval som byť chvíľu sám, ale nechcel som byť o samote. Samota ma ubíjala. Dievča sa vrátilo aj s mojou objednávkou, a keď som povedal, že nič iné momentálne nechcem, odišla a pridala sa ku skupinke čašníkov, ktorí postávali pri barovom pulte. Nevenoval som im pozornosť, miesto toho som vytiahol z vrecka mobil a zapol ho. Predpokladal som, že budem mať niekoľko zmeškaných hovorov a smsiek, pretože to bolo niečo, čo moja matka robila každý deň. Kontrolovala ma. Neobviňoval som ju preto. Chápal som, že byť rodičom je ťažké. A ona sa len o mňa bála. V určitom smere bolo fajn vedieť, že na mne niekomu natoľko záleží. Píplo mi od nej niekoľko správ a ja som jej odpísal len jednoduché: mám to. Vedela o skúške, takže som sa nebál, že nepochopí. Dopíjal som svoju kávu keď som začul ako jeden z čašníkov hovorí o založení vlastnej skupiny. Nevidel som mu do tváre pretože stál ku mne otočený chrbtom, ale to nevadilo, aby som nepočul zreteľne, čo hovorí. Potrebuje urobiť konkurz na členov. Spomenul som si na svoj plagát a na jeden z bodov. Urobil som si preto mentálnu poznámku zistiť si kedy a kde sa koná konkurz. Nejako mi nepripadalo správne teraz ich osloviť a povedať, že... čo? Počul som náhodou váš rozhovor? Nie, potreboval som urobiť dojem a presne som vedel ako.

Môj outfit bol dokonalý. Kráčal som chodbou školy, v ktorej som nikdy nebol a hľadal správnu miestnosť. Cez otvorené dvere jednej učebne som začul zhovárať sa nejakých ľudí, keď zrazu spomenuli moje umelecké meno.

„Čo je to za meno Starchild?" začul som chlapčenský hlas. Vedel som, že som našiel správnu miestnosť.

„Je to pocta..." povedal som, ako som vošiel do dverí, ale koniec mojej vety zanikol s výdychom. Zrazu sa všetka odhodlanosť zo mňa vytratila. Zhlboka som sa nadýchol. Oni boli priatelia, napadlo ma príliš neskoro a zrazu som sa cítil ako votrelec. Ale byť v skupine bol jeden z mojich cieľov, nech už tá skupina bola akákoľvek. A táto postačí. Nasadil som jeden zo svojich úsmevov. Predo mnou za stolom sedeli chlapec a dievča. Ani jedného z nich som nepoznával, ale vtedy v kaviarni som nevidel ich tváre, takže to nebolo nič prekvapujúce. Snažil som sa upokojiť. Stále ma zneisťovala myšlienka priateľstva medzi nimi. Cítil som, akoby som sa vtieral medzi nich...

A prečo vlastne? Od mala som mal problém nájsť si kamarátov. Veľa času, niekedy až týždne, som trávil chorý buď doma alebo v nemocnici. Za ten čas všetci moji potenciálni priatelia na mňa zabudli. Trápilo ma to, no na druhej strane som ich aj chápal.

Jediným človekom, ktorého som vtedy ako sedemročný považoval za najlepšieho priateľa bola moja sesternica Jenny. Mala toľko rokov ako ja a navyše bývali s rodinou vo vedľajšom dome, takže sme spolu trávili všetok čas. Rok na to, keď mala osem rokov, zrazilo ju pred domom auto. Pri náraze si udrela hlavu tak nešťastne, že prišla o sluch. Prišla o všetkých svojich priateľov v jedinom okamihu. Vyhýbali sa jej od momentu ako sa dozvedeli, že nepočuje. Nechceli mať s postihnutou nič spoločné. Nevedeli ako sa pri nej správať. A tak sme ostali obaja sami, ale nevadilo nám to. Naopak, zblížilo nás to. Bol som s ňou, keď sa začala učiť posunkovú reč, spoločne sme sa smiali na zmätočných znakoch. Bola mojim najväčším fanúšikom, aj keď ma nemohla počuť. Podporovala ma v mojich snoch. V tom čase sa pre nás toho mnoho zmenilo a spoznali sme nových ľudí. Hlavne v nemocnici, kde nás učili posunkovú reč, a kde som trávil čoraz viac času kvôli môjmu zničenému zdraviu. Boli to ľudia, ktorí taktiež bojovali so svojim osudom. Statočne. Stali sa z nás priatelia a o to ťažšie bolo potom rozlúčiť sa, keď niektorí z nich odišli navždy v tichosti. Boli sme si veľmi blízki, vždy stáli bok po boku. Verili sme, že spoločne dokážeme vzdorovať osudu.

Preto som mal teraz obavu, že narúšam ich kruh priateľov. Ale toto je konkurz, to znamená, že ťa potrebujú, našepkal mi nejaký vnútorný hlas. Rozhodol som sa počúvnuť ho a uvidieť, čo sa stane. Vymenili sme si niekoľko slov, až kým chlapec nepriamo nepoznamenal, že moje oblečenie je otrasné. Úsmev mi v okamihu zmizol z tváre. Keď však prišla reč na pieseň, rýchlo som sa chopil príležitosti a vstúpil na pódium. Zobral som do rúk mikrofón a cítil sa úžasne. Hudba bola moja najväčšia vášeň a ja si ju nenechám nikdy a nikým skaziť. Začal som spievať a po chvíli sa pozrel na výrazy členov skupiny. Cez ohromené po pochybovačné. Zišiel som z pódia a začal sa hýbať v rytme hudby. Nezáležalo na tom, čo robím, ale potreboval som sa hýbať, ukázať čo viem. Dospieval som a čakal čo bude ďalej.

„To bolo úúúžasné," zvolalo nadšenie dievča, ktoré sedelo za stolom spolu s chlapcom.

„Vďaka," usmial som sa na ňu.

„Je mi ľúto, ale nie je to to, čo hľadáme," povedal chlapec a ja som nebol jediný, čo ostal nemo stáť. Ale myslel som, že keď sa mu ani nikto iný na konkurz neprihlásil...

„Zbláznil si sa?" spýtalo sa ho spolusediace dievča a otočilo sa na mňa s ospravedlňujúcim úsmevom. „Môžeš mi dať minút-"

„Prepáč," povedal smerom ku mne chlapec a prerušil tak svoju kamarátku. „Ak by si napríklad trochu stlmil svoj vzhľad, mohli by sme pouvažovať nad tebou."

Nevedel som, čo spraviť, ale život ma naučil jedno. Bol príliš krátky, aby som sa trápil nad sklamaniami. Proste si nájdem iný cieľ. Vzal som si klobúk, ktorý som počas vystúpenia odhodil a odišiel. Nepovedal som nič, neobzrel som sa. Cítil som na sebe pohľady, ale nezaoberal som sa tým. Nechceli ma a tým to končilo.

Vrátil som sa do prázdneho bytu, odložil oblečenie, aby sa nezničilo a miesto toho si obliekol tričko a tepláky. Hodil som sa na posteľ a chvíľu sa pozeral na plagát. Potom som zhasol a chystal sa spať. Nešlo to a tento raz to neboli zlé sny. Zakaždým, keď som zavrel oči, som videl tvár toho chlapca z konkurzu. Možno som sa mu nepáčil, ale ja som naňho nemohol prestať myslieť. Stále som ho mal pred očami. Rozmýšľal som, čo to znamená. Presviedčal som sa, že to bolo tým, že ma odmietol. Áno, muselo to byť tým. Pre čo iné? S týmto odôvodnením som napokon zaspal a ponoril sa do sveta snov.

Prešlo zopár dní a ja som sa opäť ocitol v tej istej kaviarni, kde pracoval chlapec z konkurzu. Nevedel som isto prečo som sem šiel. Možno preto, že som naňho stále myslel. Sadol som si do toho istého boxu ako minule a rozmýšľal nad tým, či ma spoznajú, keď som si všimol, že sú tu aj ostatné dve dievčatá z kapely. Očami som prechádzal po nápojovom lístku, keď sa pri mojom stole niekto zastavil. Zdvihol som pohľad a hľadel na chlapca, ktorý ma nechcel do svojej kapely, a na ktorého som nemohol prestať myslieť. Pozrel sa na mňa a ja som vedel, že ma nespoznáva. Prekvapilo ma však niečo iné. Zvláštny pocit, ktorý som mal v jeho prítomnosti. Zvláštny pocit pokoja, radosti. Nikdy som nič také necítil. Nebola to túžba alebo príťažlivosť. Tie som poznal. Toto bolo niečo iné. Omnoho silnejšie. Chcel som si objednať kávu, ale namiesto toho som povedal niečo úplne odlišné.

„Je toto dosť stlmené?" spýtal som sa a zdesene si uvedomil čo robím a hovorím, až keď som ukázal na svoje oblečenie. Nebolo to nič extra. Džínsy a sveter. Kurt, aspoň jeho menovka to tak tvrdila sa na mňa pozrel a ja som sledoval na jeho tvári, ako mu dochádza, kto vlastne som.

„Starchild?" spýtal sa prekvapene, ale stále sa usmieval. Prikývol som a opätoval mu úsmev. Vedel som, že to nebude zadarmo.

„Vlastne sa volám Elliott Gilbert," povedal som mu.

Bol to začiatok niečoho nového. Zrazu som bol členom kapely, mohol som byť v blízkosti chlapca, ktorý sa mi páčil, len aby som zistil, že je zasnúbený. Lenže všetci vieme, že city nemôžme ovládať. Preto som sa o to nesnažil. Len som si ich nechával pre seba. Z diaľky som Kurta opatrne pozoroval a zmieroval sa s tým, že nikdy nebude môj. Miloval som ho. A toto muselo stačiť. Bolo to lepšie, aj keď bolestnejšie, než nevidieť ho vôbec. Takmer každý deň sme mali skúšky a ja som sa vtedy vždy držal v úzadí. Nesprávali sa ku mne zle, no mal som pocit, že tam nepatrím... moja prítomnosť bola len lož. Dni ubiehali. Blížili sa Vianoce a na New York zaútočila zima v plnej sile. Bol to presne mesiac, čo som bol súčasťou kapely. S ostatnými sme sa dohodli, - oni sa dohodli, ja som bol zase raz ticho - že sa znova stretneme až na konci januára, keďže každý z nás chcel byť cez sviatky čo najdlhšie doma a bolo to vtedy, kedy im začínal nový semester.

Chýbali dva dni do Štedrého dňa a ja som sa balil domov. Tešil som sa, že na chvíľu opustím tento tichý byt. Nahadzoval som do tašky posledné veci, keď sa bytom ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere. Netušil som, kto by to mohol byť, nikto sem nikdy nechodil. Nechal som veci porozhadzované ako boli a šiel otvoriť. To, že som Kurta na druhej strane dverí nečakal určite chápete. Správal sa ku mne pekne, ako aj ostatní, ale stále s akýmsi odstupom. Premeral som si ho očami a než som stihol čokoľvek povedať, predbehol ma v tom.

„Hej," povedal a zahryzol si do spodnej pery akoby niečo zvažoval.

„Ideš dnu?" spýtal som sa, lebo zima z chodby bola nepríjemná a ja som mal oblečené len tričko. Kurt prikývol hlavou a nesmelo vstúpil. Sledoval som ho ako si všíma všetko okolo seba. Nebolo tu toho veľa. Byt mal len kuchynku, kúpeľňu a jednu obývaciu miestnosť. Tá slúžila ako spálňa a v prípade, že by prišli nejakí hostia, tak aj ako obývačka. Bola, tak ako celý byt, zariadená jednoducho. Rozťahovací gauč, vstavané skrine, poličky, stolík s televízorom a konferenčný stolík, ktorý slúžil ako pracovný a občas aj jedálenský stôl. Napriek tomu to vyzeralo, že si všíma každý jeden detail. Jeho zrak sa zastavil na mojom plagáte a ja som rýchlo rozmýšľal nad niečím čo povedať, aby som ho odpútal od plagátu visiaceho na stene nad mojou posteľou.

„Prepáč, že je tu taký neporiadok, ale práve som sa balil," povedal som a zobral kufor rozložený na posteli, aby sme si mohli sadnúť a položil som ho do rohu miestnosti.

„Kedy cestuješ?" spýtal sa Kurt a otočil sa. Pozeral priamo na mňa a ja som mal problém odtrhnúť od neho zrak. V jeho očiach bolo niečo zvláštne, niečo čo ma priťahovalo napriek zjavnému nebezpečenstvu. Ako žiara ohňa, ktorá priťahuje motýle.

„Zajtra ráno."

Chvíľu sa na mňa upriamene pozeral a potom sa udialo všetko strašne rýchlo. V jednom okamihu stál na jednom konci izby a v druhom stál pri mne, na špičkách s rukami na mojej tvári a jeho ústami na mojej. Stál som ako obarený. Netušil som, čo sa deje. Teda vedel som čo sa deje, bolo to zjavné. Napriek všetkému čím som si v minulosti prešiel, som bol ako všetci ostatní a tiež som mal zopár známostí. To, že ani jedna nevydržala dlho už bolo o niečom inom.

Napriek tomu, že som túžil po inom, som sa odtiahol od Kurta.

„Čo to robíš?" spýtal som sa.

„Nie je to zjavné?" odpovedal otázkou a snažil sa pristúpiť bližšie, ale v tom momente som ja spravil krok vzad a vrazil chrbtom do steny.

„To nemôžeš," snažil som sa namietať. „Si zasnúb-"

„Zabudni na Blaina." Jeho hlas znel zvláštne keď rozprával hlbším tónom. Pristúpil bližšie a ja som nemal kam ustúpiť.

„Viem, že ma chceš," povedal a ja som znehybnel. „Videl som ako sa na mňa pozeráš, keď si myslíš, že ťa nikto nevidí. Ale hádaj čo?" Ukazovákom mi prechádzal po línii brady. „Ja som ťa videl. Bola to najprv len náhoda, ale potom som si ťa začal všímať. Ako si sedel vždy vzadu a nikdy nepovedal čo si myslíš." Potom prst prešiel smerom dole na môj krk a ja som naprázdno prehltol. Bol som väčší ako on, mohol som ho jednoducho od seba odtisnúť, ale v mojom vnútri bolo niečo, čo chcelo vedieť, kam ďaleko až chce Kurt zájsť. Rukami mi chytil tvár a naklonil ju, aby mal lepší prístup pobozkať ma. Schytil som jeho ruky do svojich a odtisol ho od seba. Chcelo to veľa odhodlania, ale ja som nepodvádzal. Sledoval som Kurtov zmätený výraz na moju reakciu.

„Nie," povedal som a na vysvetlenie dodal, „si zasnúbený a ja nebudem súčasťou niekoho nevery."

„Vravel som, zabudni naňho. Je minulosť," povedal a opäť pristúpil bližšie. Nedotýkal sa ma, len mi hľadel priamo do očí. Znamenalo to, že medzi ním a Blainom je koniec? Sebecky som dúfal, že áno. Nechcel som byť súčasť nevery, pretože to bolo kde toto smerovalo. „Teraz sme len my dvaja." Stál blízko mňa, naše telá sa takmer dotýkali. „Neuverím ti, ak povieš, že netúžiš," jeho hlas prešiel do šepotu, „po tom dotýkať sa ma po celom tele," nahol sa k môjmu uchu, „po mojich bozkoch, po tom cítiť ma pod sebou, telo na telo, keď sa budeme milovať" z hrdla sa mi dral ston, „po tom, aby som bol len tvoj." Cítil som jeho teplý dych na svojej pokožke a vedel, že ak sa neodtiahnem teraz, potom už nebude moja vôľa dosť silná.

„Kur-" zvyšok vety sa premenil vo vzdych, keď mi prešiel jemne zubami po uchu. Mal som privreté oči no všimol som si jeho úsmev. Presunul ústa na tie moje a ja som vedel, že som stratený. Jediným prejavom môjho vzdoru bolo, že som mu nechal iniciatívu, čo by som inak nikdy neurobil. Niekde hlboko vo svojom vnútri som totiž cítil, že toto všetko je len klamstvo.

Ležal som na posteli a užíval si pokoj a intimitu bytu osvetleného len svetlom z pouličných lámp. Chcel som sa opýtať čo bude ďalej, ale pohyb vedľa mňa ma prerušil. Sledoval som Kurtovu siluetu ako sa pohybuje po izbe a tváril sa, že to nevidím. Tri minúty a bol preč. Bez slova, bez jediného pohľadu. Nepovedal som nič. Miesto toho som spravil niečo, čo som nespravil veľmi dlho. Začal som plakať. Slzy mi stekali dolu tvárou a vpíjali sa do vankúša. Všetko čo som cítil - bolesť, sklamanie, poníženie, zlosť... zneužitie - sa miešalo a vytváralo zmes citov, s ktorými som sa nebol schopný vyrovnať. Cítil som sa tak unavený zo všetkého. Slnko len pred chvíľou zapadlo no ja som zaspal a zobudil sa až na ďalšie ráno.

Vstal som a usmieval sa. Tak ako každý deň. Užíval som si každej maličkosti, každej šťastnej chvíle. To, čo sa stalo včera som pochoval niekde hlboko v mojom vnútri spolu so všetkým zlým tak ako som to robil vždy. Musel som. Bol som unavený. Dobalil som si zvyšok vecí a obliekol sa. Čakala ma rodina a priatelia, najšťastnejšie sviatky v roku. Prvýkrát som sa ukryl za pretvárku.

Doma som sa snažil na všetko zabudnúť, na nič nemyslieť. Nedalo sa to.

_Si v poriadku? Si nejaký bledý?_ Zaznakovala jeden deň pri večeri Jenny. Boli sme všetci spoločne cez sviatky u starej mamy ako každý rok. Bola to naša tradícia po tom, ako pred takmer dvadsiatimi rokmi umrel starý otec.

_Som len unavený_, odpovedal som. Zabudol som na svoju rolu. Videl som ako študuje moju tvár, potom jej pohľad skĺzol na môj tanier.

_Skoro nič si nezjedol_. Pozrela sa na mňa s obavou a ja som sa pokúsil o úsmev. _Niečo ťa trápi_. V jej tvári sa zračili obavy, no ja som len pokrútil hlavou a zaznakoval, že o tom nechcem hovoriť.

Okrem tejto udalosti všetko prebiehalo normálne a Jenny sa viac nevypytovala. Videl som, že na mňa pozerá znepokojená, ale viac ma na tú tému neoslovila a ja som jej bol za to vďačný. Ubehlo to však príliš rýchlo a zrazu som bol na ceste naspäť do NY. Obával som sa návratu a bol som rád, že kapela nemala skúšku ešte niekoľko dní. Zvažoval som, že sa tam vôbec nevrátim. Nechápem, čo tým vtedy Kurt sledoval, ale viac sa neozval. Prišiel som do bytu a uvedomil si, že mi tu všetko pripomína tú osudnú chybu. Musel som s tým niečo spraviť. Ale čo? Sťahovať sa ani meniť nábytok neprichádzalo v úvahu. Muselo existovať niečo iné, čo by pomohlo. Ukázalo sa, že prestavať nábytok úplne stačilo. Izba vyzerala celkom inak a ja som bol s tým spokojný. Začínal som novú kapitolu svojho života. Čas sa krátil. Vzal som do rúk fixu tak ako už toľkokrát doteraz a dopísal jednoduchú poznámku. Netušil som, že bude posledná, ktorú dopíšem na svoj zoznam.

Znova začala škola a ja som sa do nej plne oddal. Chodil som na všetky prednášky, snažil sa do každého pohybu, tónu dať zo seba stodesať percent. Po tom, ako profesorka na skúške povedala, že som mal najlepšie vystúpenie, prestalo sa so mnou rozprávať aj tých zopár ľudí. Miesto toho si šepkali za mojim chrbtom. Ja som sa usmieval a šiel ďalej. Čím horšie som sa cítil, tým širší bol môj úsmev. Blížil sa deň, kedy mala kapela opäť začať skúšať a ja som sa stále viac zamýšľal nad tým, že sa tam nevrátim. Nakoniec som sa nemusel rozhodovať. V polke dňa som odišiel zo školy pretože som sa cítil strašne. Cesta domov bola jednou z najhorších. V momente ako sa za mnou zavreli dvere som dopadol na posteľ a zobudil sa až na druhý deň. Skontroloval som mobil, no okrem pravidelných správ od mamy nič iné. Buď im nezáležalo na tom, či prídem na skúšku, alebo si mysleli, že som sa nestihol ešte vrátiť z domu. Ani netušili, že NYU začínala nový semester už na začiatku januára. Na ďalší deň mi pípla smska od Santany: Dnes je skúška, prídeš? Neodpísal som. Ďalšie dva dni to isté. Potom sa počet smsiek začal zvyšovať. Neodpovedal som ani na jednu.

Vracal som sa zo školy úplne vyčerpaný a netúžil som po ničom inom iba po tom, aby som si mohol ľahnúť. Mal som len dve hodiny poobede, ale akoby som tam bol celý deň. Niekoľko posledných dní som bol stále unavený, ráno či večer bez ohľadu na to, ako dlho som spal. Nebolo to však nič, čo by som nezvládal. Dnešok však bol iný, horší. Než som došiel do bytu, zarazil ma môj odraz vo vchodových dverách. Bol som strašne bledý a moje oči akoby boli úplne prepadnuté. Oblečenie, ktoré mi sedelo ako na mieru teraz na mne mierne viselo, a ja som nemal ani silu na to, aby som nad tým rozmýšľal. Vyšiel som schody na moje poschodie, odomkol dvere bytu a vošiel dnu.

POV Kurt

Nechápal som čo som spravil. Ako som mohol? Cítil som v tme na sebe jeho pohľad. Predstavoval som si, čo pravdepodobne cíti. Nenávidí ma? To bolo takmer isté. Rýchlo som na seba nahádzal oblečenie a bol som von z bytu. Musel som preč. Nechápal som, čo som tu v prvom rade robil.

Všetko sa to začalo tak dávno, ešte som bol späť doma. Všetko sa začalo rúcať a ja som odišiel do New Yorku bez toho, aby som to vyriešil. Utiekol som a tvrdil, že vzťah na diaľku zvládneme. Koho som chcel oklamať? Nevedel som, či v tom chcem pokračovať, ale nepodvádzal som, a kým sme boli spolu, držal som sa toho. Šlo to takto mesiace. A potom mi povie, že ma podviedol. Miloval som ho, lipol som sa zvyškoch našej lásky. Toľko som jej toho obetoval, že som ju nechcel nechať skončiť. Aj keď som možno mal. Kto vie?

A teraz možno prídem o šancu milovať. Zbehol som schody a vybehol na ulicu. Slané slzy mi tiekli dolu tvárou a ja som si ich zúrivo utieral. Nemal som na ne právo. Za to čo som spravil. Stal som sa tým, čo som najviac odsudzoval. Mrazivý vietor mi udieral priamo to zmáčanej tváre. Šiel som ďalej. Potreboval som byť čo najďalej od všetkého. Ako strašne som sa nenávidel. Nebol som sviniar, tak prečo som sa tak správal? Prečo?! Potreboval som odpovede, ale kde ich nájsť? Blúdil som večernými ulicami, ktoré boli kvôli mrazivému počasiu takmer prázdne, a ak sa aj niekto objavil, ponáhľal sa rýchlo do tepla. Ja som nesmeroval nikam. Blúdil som rôznymi ulicami a premýšľal nad jednou jedinou otázkou. Odpustí mi? Bola to otázka, ktorej odpovede som sa najviac obával. Bál som sa, ak odpoveď bude nie. No bál som sa aj kladnej odpovede. Život sa mi vymykal z pod kontroly.

Keď som došiel po hodinách blúdenia konečne domov, dievčatá už na mňa čakali. Nedal som im možnosť pýtať sa otázky, len som rýchlo prešiel okolo nich a zamkol sa v kúpeľni. Začínal som si uvedomovať ako veľmi som premrznutý. Zarazil ma môj odraz. Bol som celý bledý, len moje pery boli fialové. Sledoval som v odraze pohyb mojich prstov, ako som si nimi jemne prechádzal po perách. Stále som cítil dotyk Elliottových pier na svojich. To, ako chutili jeho ústa. Vyzliekol som sa a postavil sa pod prúd horúcej vody. Snažil som sa potlačiť spomienky na to, čo sa stalo, ale nešlo to. Dá sa vôbec niečo také? Hlasité klopanie na dvere ma vrátilo do reality a pripomenulo, že som v sprche príliš dlho. Vypol som vodu, a natiahol na seba len džínsy, pretože som si nevzal pyžamo. Za dverami stála Rachel a jej výraz jasne prezrádzal, že chce odpovede.

„Teraz nie," povedal som rázne a zase raz prešiel okolo nej. Hodil som sa na posteľ a snažil sa zabudnúť na to, že som dnes toľkým ľuďom zničil život.

Na druhý deň večer sme mali cestovať domov. Bol som dávno zbalený a tak som väčšinu dňa strávil v posteli. Ak som aj vyšiel aby som šiel do kúpeľne, neprehovoril som ani slovo. Sledoval som zmätené pohľady, ktoré si Rachel so Santanou vymieňali. Ignoroval som ich. Všetko sa vo mne hromadilo až som mal pocit, že vybuchnem a odnesú si to ostatní. Snažili sa za mnou prísť do izby, ale keď som na nich vybehol, aby mi dali pokoj, stiahli sa. Cesta domov bola zvláštna. Stále som sa s nikým nerozprával, len som hľadel do prázdna. Mal som z toho všetkého zmätok a potreboval som si to vyjasniť.

Sviatky boli jedny z najhorších aké som kedy zažil. Musel som si dávať celý čas pozor na to, aby som sa nezabudol tváriť šťastne. Ubíjalo ma to. Všetci boli však takí spokojní, že si nevšimli, že niečo nie je v poriadku. A potom prišiel Blaine. Nemohol som zniesť pohľad naňho po tom všetkom, čo sa stalo. Nemohol som sa mu pozrieť do očí. Mal som pocit, že dni sa neuveriteľne vlečú a ja som potreboval vypadnúť čo najďalej. Zároveň ma však desila myšlienka návratu do NY. Nebol som pripravený čeliť mu. Našťastie sa aspoň skončili sviatky a všetci sa vrátili do škôl a prác. Trávil som dní do odchodu sám a stále sa zaoberal tým, čo bude až sa vrátim. Ako sa budeme správať na skúške kapely. Čím viac som nad tým všetkým premýšľal, tým menej mi to celé dávalo zmysel. A to už bol čas cestovať naspäť. Sedel som vo vlaku zase raz ponorený do spomienok. Pripravoval som sa na nevyhnutnú konfrontáciu. Zbabelo sa snažil nájsť spôsob ospravedlniť moje konanie...

Keby sa na mňa nebol tak pozeral. Ale ten jeho pohľad. Bol som v ňom chytený. Nič nim nepýtal. Len dával. Bol to úžasný pocit. Nikdy sa na mňa nikto takto nepozeral. Všetci odo mňa niečo chceli. Ale on nie. Začal som sa tešiť na každú skúšku. Každú chvíľu, ktorú sme strávili v rovnakej miestnosti. Vyžíval som sa v jeho činoch. Bol som nim fascinovaný. Priťahoval ma. Zbožňoval som jeho hlas a jeho úsmev kedykoľvek sa ponoril do piesne, ktorú spieval. Ako sa modrá farba jeho očí občas menila na zelenú. To ako bol vyšší ako ja. Ako sa obliekal. Ako úzke džínsy dokonale kopírovali jeho úžasnú postavu. Všetky moje spomienky na chvíle s Blainom sa menili na predstavy s ním. Snažil som sa ich najprv potlačiť, ale potom som to vzdal. Každú noc som myslel na to, aké by to bolo milovať sa s ním. Prenasledoval ma v snoch. Čím dlhšie to pokračovalo, tým intenzívnejšie pocity som voči nemu pociťoval. Túžil som po ňom, chcel som ho mať. Prahol som po jeho dotyku. Keď sa naše ruky raz náhodou dotkli, bolo to akoby mnou prešiel elektrický šok. Chcel som to zažiť znova. Nachádzal som si zámienky ocitnúť sa v jeho blízkosti, dotknúť sa ho pri podávaní textov, hrnčeka kávy. Prestal som sa zaoberať tým, čo neviem. Sústredil som sa na to, čo viem, že chcem. Telefonáty s Blainom boli z mojej strany čoraz kratšie. Bol to práve rok, čo ma vtedy podviedol a ja som mu to nedokázal zabudnúť. Stále ma to trápilo, len som to už nedával najavo. Načo aj?

Blaine mi vyhodil na oči, že sa vzďaľujem, že ak zavolám, tak len na krátko, že nemám naňho čas. Že sa cíti osamelý. Vykričal som mu, že by ma mal možno znova podviesť, veď vtedy to tiež takto riešil. Povedal, že možno mám pravdu. Že je to moja vina, keď sa takto správam. Nedokázal som ho viac počúvať a ukončil hovor. Pípla mi esemeska, že to tak nemyslel, že ma miluje a budeme sa predsa brať. Moja myseľ sa ale stále točila len okolo jednej veci. Že pripustil ďalšiu neveru! Mal ju okamžite poprieť, to je to, čo mi sľuboval, keď ma prosil o odpustenie. Premýšľal som, či mu môžem veriť. A potom sa mi pred očami zjavil obraz Elliotta. To ako na mňa pozeral s toľkým citom. Zrazu som vybehol z bytu, vo vrecku lístok s adresou. Nepamätám sa, akú výhovorku som použil, aby som ku vôbec získal.

Potom som stál pred dverami a zaklopal. Bez váhania. Jeho výraz, keď ma tam zbadal stáť. Vpustil ma dnu a ja som si nemohol pomôcť, ale poobzerať sa. Chcel som vedieť ako žije. Bol to malý byt, ale bol taký ako Elliott. Elegantný no zachovával si jednoduchosť. Nič extravagantné, čo by pripomínalo jeho umeleckú stránku Starchild. Na posteli mal rozložený kufor a všade naokolo boli nepobalené veci. Rýchlo ich zozbieral a hodil do kúta. Jediné, čo som v tej chvíli chcel bolo pobozkať ho. Tak som to urobil. Sledoval som jeho šokovaný výraz, aj jeho pokus brániť sa. Spomenul Blaina, no on bol teraz pre mňa najmenej dôležitý. Bol som tu a všetky moje fantázie sa mohli premeniť na skutočnosť. A on tomu vzdoroval. Jeho blízkosť niečo zmenila. To ako mi začalo srdce biť rýchlejšie už len pri pohľade naňho ma vydesilo. Pocity, ktoré som zrazu pociťoval. Nemohol som dopustiť, aby ma len využil. Akoby sa zo mňa stal iný človek. Bol som si vedomý jeho citov a využil som to. Netrápilo ma, že ho tým raním. Nebol to najprv môj zámer, raniť ho. Šlo len o sex. Teraz som však musel dostať to, čo som chcel. Zmanipuloval som ho. Zneužil. Nakláňal som sa k nemu a presviedčal ho, že s Blainom je koniec. Dotýkal sa ho a provokoval. Ako som lámal jeho zábrany s každým zašepkaným slovom. Ako sa nakoniec poddal pod mojimi bozkami. Cítil som, že nie všetky bariéry boli prelomené. Stále sa držal v úzadí. Nespravil žiadny pohyb, ktorý som najprv nespravil ja. Cítil som túžbu a vášeň, ktoré ho pohlcovali. No nechával iniciatívu na mňa. Bolo to prvýkrát, čo som niečo také okúsil. Doteraz som bol vždy ja ten, čo sa musel prispôsobovať. Mohol to vedieť? Preto sa držal v úzadí a nechával mi priestor? Vedel, že mi dáva to, čo nikto iný predtým? Kontrolu, po ktorej som tak veľmi túžil? Možno nie... možno to len tak proste cítil.

Ležal som na posteli vedľa neho a snažil sa pochopiť, čo som to vlastne spravil. Hnev voči Blainovi ma už nepoháňal slepo vpred, ani túžba po Elliottovi. Bolo tu niečo iné, čo ma vydesilo. Vstal som a odišiel. Zachoval som sa ako najväčší grázel na svete.

Prehrával som si tie udalosti stále a stále dookola. Ale dochádzal som len k jedinému záveru. Bola to moja vina. Teraz som musel čeliť novým problémom a toho som sa bál. Toho, že som vlastne ani nevedel, kam vlastne smerujem...

„Myslím, že už dnes nepríde," povedala Rachel, keď sme čakali na Elliotta, aby sme mohli začať prvú tohtoročnú skúšku.

„Pravdepodobne si ešte užíva sviatky," pridala sa Santana. Mal som pocit, že to spočíva v niečom inom, ale držal som jazyk za zubami.

„Nemá zmysel naňho čakať," povedal som a vstal, „poďme si naskúšať piesne, Elliott sa potom pridá, keď príde."

Lenže neprišiel ani na druhý deň. Nikto si z toho zatiaľ veľa nerobil. Stále som mal ale neblahé tušenie, že viac nepríde. A že je to moja vina. Nechal som sa však uchlácholiť hypotézami dievčat, ktoré tvrdili, že možno len zabudol, alebo mu do toho niečo prišlo. Santana mu poslala smsku. Žiadna odpoveď. Nasledujúce dni prebiehali rovnako. Škola, práca, skúška. A stále ani slovo od Elliotta. Rachel, Santana aj Dani mu vypisovali smsky, no neodpovedal ani na jednu. Všetky však boli doručené. Ja som niekoľkokrát vyťukal správu, ale nikdy som nemal odvahu stlačiť tlačidlo odoslať. Predpokladal som, že som posledný človek na svete, o ktorom chcel niečo počuť. A tak som všetky správy vždy vymazal. Dievčatá sa začali strachovať, keď stále nedostávali odpoveď na žiadnu z smsiek a ja som si bol stále istejší, že viem, čo bolo toho príčinou.

„Možno sa mu niečo stalo," povedala Dani. „Elliott nepatrí k ľuďom, ktorí sa na niečo bez slova vykašlú."

„Máš pravdu," súhlasila Rachel. „Za ten čas čo ho poznám, bol vždy veľmi zodpovedný a dôsledný. Nikdy ani nemeškal na žiadnu zo skúšok."

„Ale nie to, čo si myslíte," zamrmlal som si pre seba, ale pravdepodobne príliš nahlas, lebo som pocítil na sebe oči všetkých troch dievčat.

„Kurt," začala Santana a pristúpila ku mne bližšie. „Ty niečo vieš?" spýtala sa podozrievavo.

„Čo by som mal vedieť?" odpovedal som otázkou. „Pravdepodobne ho to už nebavilo a tak to nechal." Bol som naštvaný. Ak naozaj skončil, znamenalo to, že ho už nikdy neuvidím.

„Tomu neverím, videla som ako sa snažil, aby sa dostal k nám do skupiny. Určite by len tak neskončil. Bez slova."

„Tak asi skončil," povedal som podráždene. Predstava, že viac nepríde ma trápila a to sa menilo v zlosť.

„Čo sa to s tebou deje, Kurt? Od toho večera pred cestou domov si celý čas podráždený a hnusný na každého. Stalo sa niečo?" ozvala sa Rachel.

„Kurt!" ozvala sa výhražným zvýšeným tónom Santana, keď som vstal a otočil sa k nim chrbtom.

„Čo sa ma stále vypytujete?! Nie som jeho pestúnka," zvolal som. Prečo som sa tak správal? Desila ma predstava, že sa stretnem s Elliottom, a teraz som bol vystrašený z toho, že ho už nikdy neuvidím.

„Čo si mu povedal?"

„..."

„Čo si mu spravil?" opýtala sa podozrievavo Santana, keď som stále neodpovedal. „Pýtam sa, čo si mu spravil!" skričala. „KURT!"

„Vyspal som sa s ním," vykríkol som a až keď som zbadal ich prekvapené tváre, zdesene som si uvedomil, čo som vlastne povedal. Ó nie, toto sa nemalo stať. Chvíľu bolo ticho ako vstrebávali informáciu.

„Si zasnúbený. On o tom vedel," ozvala sa Rachel, akoby som na to mohol zabudnúť.

„Ale to nie je všetko, však? Muselo sa stať ešte niečo..." spýtala sa Santana ignorujúc Rachelinu poznámku.

Niekoľko okamihov som len pozeral do prázdna a potom pozrel na ich tváre. Boli presne oproti mne a čakali na vysvetlenie. Nemalo význam ďalej zapierať. Zistili by, že klamem. Zmätok v mojej hlave sa stále zväčšoval čim viac som nad všetkým premýšľal. Potreboval som niečiu radu. A uľaviť svojmu svedomiu. Potreboval som, aby niekto vyniesol rozsudok nad mojim konaním.

„Nebola to jeho vina," povedal som na Rachelinu poznámku. Stále som bol zasnúbený, aj keď čím viac sa to menilo len na formalitu, a bolo len otázkou času, kedy sa to aj oficiálne zruší. Ale oni to nevedeli. Nechcel som, aby si mysleli, že to, čo sa stalo, bola Elliottova chyba. On nebol vinný. „Ja... všimol som si, ako sa na mňa pozeral. Ale vždy iba z diaľky, nikdy sa ani len nepriblížil. Lichotilo mi to," pokračoval som a sledoval ich tváre, ale nevedel som prečítať ich výraz. „A potom to všetko s Blainom, jeho nevera presne pred rokom a jeho výčitky, že sa mu zase málo venujem. Povedal som mu, že by ma mal možno podviesť znova ako vtedy."

„Kurt..."

„Bol som naštvaný na Blaina a frustrovaný z toho, že som nemohol prestať myslieť na Elliotta. Tak som za ním šiel. Do jeho bytu. Nechcel sa nechať zviesť..." Ich výrazy sa zmenili. Rachel sa tvárila prekvapene a Santana s Dani hrdo. Znamenal pre nich Elliott až toľko, že boli hrdé na jeho správanie? Nikdy som si toho nevšimol. „Povedal, že mám Blaina, ale ja som ho presvedčil, že Blaine je minulosť. Nebola to úplne lož," dodal som. „Ale ani úplne pravda. Potom, keď som si uvedomil, čo som spravil, som sa rýchlo obliekol a vypadol bez slova a jediného obzretia sa späť. Viac som sa neozval..." Ticho, ktoré zavládlo, nebolo príjemné.

„Nepoznám ťa tak dlho, aby som ti mohla niečo vyčítať, ale to čo si spravil je hnusné," ozvala sa Dani a v jej pohľade sa miešalo odsúdenie s ľútosťou.

„Bolo to svinstvo," doplnila Santana.

„Ako si to mohol spraviť? " ozvala sa aj Rachel.

„Chcel si ublížiť Blainovi, pomstiť sa, to chápem," povedala Santana, „ale prečo Elliott? Ten chlapec ti nikdy nič nespravil. Alebo si naozaj taký slepý?" Všetky tri čakali na odpovede, a ja tak isto. Čo som nevidel a mal som?

„Lebo som po ňom túžil od prvého okamihu," priznal som nakoniec. „Nechcel som mu ublížiť. Nikdy mi neodpustí..." zašepkal som zlomene a sadol si s hlavou sklonenou ku kolenám. „Zničil som všetko, čo sme mohli mať."

„Kurt," povedala Rachel a čupla si predo mňa, aby mi mohla pozrieť do očí. „Blaine ti odpustí, stačí ak mu povieš pravdu. Som si istá, že to pochopí, tiež spravil rovnakú chybu."

„On nehovorí o Blainovi," povedala Santana a podávala mi vreckovku. Až vtedy som si uvedomil, že mi dolu tvárou stekajú horúce slzy.

„Čo si myslela tou poznámkou?" spýtal som sa ticho Santany.

„Kurt," strčila do Rachel, aby jej uvoľnila miesto a sama si predo mňa čupla. Chytila moje ruky do jej a pozrela mi do očí. „Nikdy si si nevšimol tú bolesť v jeho očiach? Za každým jeho úsmevom? Neviem čo mu je, čo ho trápi, ale on trpí. Ani ja som si to nevšimla od začiatku, ale potom jedného dňa jeho úsmev na okamih nebol šťastný. Skrýval v sebe bolesť a jeho oči boli také smutné," povedala a stále mi pozerala priamo do očí. „Vieš, že ja nie som najcitlivejší človek na svete," odfrkla si, „ale aj ja som si to dokázala všimnúť."

„Čo som spravil?"

„Ľúbiš ho?"

„Ja neviem," odpovedal som úprimne.

„A čo Blaine?"

„Vraj ak ma znova podvedie, bude to moja vina, lebo mu venujem málo času." Pri tomto Santana neveriac zdvihla obočie.

„Choď za ním," povedala nakoniec.

„Nebude ma chcieť vidieť," namietol som.

„Choď!"

Premýšľal som nad tým, čo mi vravela Santana. Bolo toho toľko. Viem, že som mu ublížil, o tom som nepochyboval a ľutoval som to každým kúskom môjho bytia. Viac ma ale trápila otázka, či som sa doňho zamiloval. Nevedel som to. Niečo som cítil, niečo čo sa zmenilo v ten osudný deň. Šiel som tými istými ulicami ako poslednýkrát. Rýchlo sa stmievalo a mne sa tak veľmi nechcelo. Bál som sa konfrontácie, že ma nebude chcieť vidieť, vypočuť. Že mi zabuchne dvere pred nosom. Ale nemohol som to odkladať večne. Musel som to vyriešiť, hoci by to znamenalo, že ho budem prosiť o odpustenie kým mi neuverí. Nech to dopadne akokoľvek, musel som to spraviť. Nedokázal by som žiť s výčitkami, že som mu ublížil.

Vychádzal som schodmi a srdce mi bilo stále rýchlejšie. Bol som už na správnom poschodí a chcel som utiecť naspäť, keď som si všimol pootvorených dverí. Nebolo cesty späť. Zhlboka som sa nadýchol a pomaly vykročil. Opatrne som zaklopal a dvere sa otvorili. V byte bola tma, ale svetlo z chodby osvetlilo vnútrajšok bytu natoľko, aby som videl ležiacu postavu na zemi.

„Elliott," zašepkal som a priskočil k nemu. „Hej, čo sa ti stalo? Počuješ ma? Prosím odpovedz..." Plesol som ho po tvári, ale on nereagoval. „Prosím," zvolal som hlasnejšie a skontroloval som mu pulz. Jeho srdce bilo. Slabšie, ale pravidelne. Vytiahol som mobil a vytočil číslo záchranárov.

Trvalo celú večnosť než konečne dorazili. Sledoval som každý jeden pohyb, ktorý urobili. Naposledy som cítil taký strach, keď mal otec infarkt. Naložili ho do sanitky. Celý čas som stál v jeho blízkosti, no dosť ďaleko, aby som im nezavadzal. Spýtali sa, či chcem ísť s nimi. Prikývol som. Nevedel som, či by to nevadilo Elliottovi keby bol pri vedomí, ale teraz som ho nemohol nechať samého. Držal som ho za ruku a pozorne sledoval monitor, na ktorý bol napojený, či sa tam neobjaví rovná čiara a neozve sa neprerušovaný zvuk. Našťastie sa to nestalo a my sme dorazili do nemocnice. Musel som ostať na chodbe, a len bezmocne som sa pozeral na záchranárov, ako aj s Elliottom miznú za nepriehľadnými dverami. Všetko sa rútilo a ja som bol v strede toho všetkého. Sadol som si na jednu z plastových stoličiek, ktoré boli poukladané popri stenách a pustil hlavu do dlaní. Dnešný večer šiel od zlého k horšiemu a ja som sa bál čo i len pomyslieť, čo ešte horšie sa môže stať.

Neviem koľko času ubehlo, ale stále som sedel na jednom mieste a čakal. Mohli to byť minúty ale i hodiny. Čas pre mňa prestal existovať. Napokon som sa šiel opýtať sestry ako na tom je. Nebol som ale rodina, takže som sa nič nedozvedel. Iba to, že žije. A to mi nateraz stačilo.

Celou cestou domov som nedokázal na nič myslieť. Akoby moju myseľ niekto vygumoval. Fungoval som len na autopilota. Keď som prišiel domov, všade bola tma. Vošiel som do svojej izby a uvidel, ako na mojej posteli spí Santana. Otvorila oči, keď ma začula prísť a nahodila zmätený výraz.

„Čo sa stalo?" spýtala sa vydesene, keď si poriadne všimla môj výzor. Nedokázal som odpovedať, miesto toho sa mi z hrdla vydral ston a po ňom ďalší. Držala ma v náručí a tíšila, zatiaľ čo ja som plakal.

„Keď som prišiel... on... on bol... na zemi... v bezvedomí..." hovoril som pomedzi vzlyky. „Vzali ho do nemocnice... neviem, čo mu je... nechceli... nechceli mi nič povedať,... len že žije." Bol som vyčerpaný a po chvíli ma začal premáhať spánok. Nikdy som sa toľkokrát v jednu noc nezobudil ako tejto. Ráno nemohlo prísť dosť rýchlo.

Ráno som nešiel do školy. Moje kroky smerovali k nemocnici. Nevedel som, či robím správnu vec. Mal som pocit, že v poslednej dobe neviem nič. Stále som len nad niečím premýšľal. Bol čas konať. Keby ma Santana neprinútila ísť za Elliottom... bál som sa čo i len pomyslieť na to, ako dlho by tam ležal. Možno doteraz. Možno mŕtvy.

Vošiel som do obrovskej budovy a opýtal sa a číslo jeho izby. Možno som nemal právo vedieť jeho zdravotný stav, ale musia ma za ním pustiť, však? Kráčal som opustenými chodbami a hľadal správne číslo izby. Keď som ju konečne našiel, zostal som stáť pred dverami a len na ne hľadel. Cez úzke sklenené okno vo dverách som videl nehybné telo na posteli. Stál som takto niekoľko minút, pozorujúc ho a zbierajúc odvahu vojsť. Možno sa naštve a vyhodí ma. Nečudoval by som sa.

Nevšimol som si, že niekto stojí za mojím chrbtom, až kým sa tá osoba neozvala.

„On to zvládne," povedal tichý ženský hlas a mnou až trhlo. Otočil som sa a stál oproti vysokej brunete. Nebolo ťažké uhádnuť, kto to je. Elliott sa na ňu veľmi podobal. „Poď," povedala a otvorila dvere izby. Ostal som stáť na mieste, neschopný pohybu. Smutne sa usmiala a chytila ma za ruku. Spoločne sme vošli. Uvoľnil som svoju ruku z jej jemného zovretia a podišiel bližšie k posteli. Vyzeral taký bezbranný, napojený na infúziu a všade naokolo prístroje. Farba z jeho tváre sa úplne vytratila. Chcel som mu odhrnúť vlasy z očí, ale včas som sa zarazil. Nemal som na to právo. Ublížil som mu. Možno som ani nemal právo tu byť. Všimol som si kútikom oka, ako jeho mama stojí z jeho druhej strany a drží ho za ruku.

„Ty si Kurt?" spýtala sa ticho. Pozrel som na ňu a prikývol. Elliott jej o mne hovoril? Cítil som sa ešte horšie s týmto vedomím.

„Hovoril o vašej skupine. Ale potom v poslednom čase prestal." Vedel som prečo. „Nepovedal, čo sa stalo. Nepýtala som sa."

„Spravil som chybu. Šiel som ho poprosiť o prepáčenie. Ale nemyslím, že mi odpustí."

„Odpustí. Nech už to bolo čokoľvek. Elliott je taký. Je príliš dobrý." Keby len vedela pravý dôvod, toto by si nemyslela. Toto sa nedalo len tak odpustiť.

„Čo sa mu stalo?"

„Skolaboval z vyčerpania. Na zvyšok sa musíš opýtať jeho." Prekvapilo ma to. V jej očiach sa leskli slzy. Čo mi nepovedala?

„Elliott," zašepkala a pozrela na svojho syna. Pozeral som, ako sa pomaly prebúdza. Otvoril oči a slabo sa usmial. Potom pootočil hlavu a keď ma zbadal, jeho úsmev zmizol. Bolelo to. Otočil sa späť na mamu a začal niečo ukazovať pomocou rúk. Chvíľu mi trvalo, než som pochopil, že jej niečo ukazuje pomocou posunkovej reči. Nezdala sa mi byť hluchá, tak prečo nehovoril? Nerozumel som.

„Opýtaj sa na to jeho, je to medzi vami," povedala a stisla mu ruku. „Idem si dať kávu, potom prídem." Vyšla z izby a potichu za sebou zavrela dvere.

Ticho, ktoré sa rozhostilo bolo nepríjemné. Nevedel som čo povedať a zdalo sa, že Elliott to taktiež nevedel. Nepozeral na mňa. Jeho oči blúdili po izbe, no netváril sa, že o mne nevie.

„Prepáč." Jeho oči spočinuli na mne. Nepovedal ale nič. Čakal. Tak som pokračoval. Povedal som mu všetko to, čo som cítil. Od okamihu ako som ho prvýkrát videl, cez moju túžbu byť s ním, o problémoch s Blainom, že už dávno som s ním nechcel byť, ale nemal som odvahu povedať mu to. Ale že s tou hádkou sa niečo zmenilo. Že ma mrzí, že som mu ublížil, že by som to chcel vrátiť späť a zmeniť to. V jeho očiach sa zračila bolesť, ale rýchlo ju ukryl. Uvedomil som si, čo som povedal. Že by som zmenil tú chybu.

„To, že by som už neodišiel, ale ostal," priznal som a Elliott sa na mňa prekvapene pozrel. „Keď som ťa videl ležať na tej zemi... ja... všetok ten zmätok, ktorý som cítil zrazu dával zmysel."

„Čo teraz odo mňa chceš?" spýtal sa odmerane.

„Ospravedlniť sa ti?"

„To sa ma pýtaš?"

„Nie, hovorím."

„Dobre, odpúšťam ti, môžeš ísť."

„Elliott!"

„Čo chceš? Chcel si, aby som ti odpustil, tak som to spravil."

„Neodpustil si mi. To, že si to povedal neznamená nič pokiaľ to nemyslíš vážne."

„Kurt, vážne si myslíš, že ospravedlnenie to spraví? To, čo si urobil bolo otrasné, nikdy som sa necítil tak zneužitý ako vtedy, keď si bez slova odišiel. Ale musel som ísť ďalej, čas mi uteká. Nemôžem sa zaoberať niekým, kto si to nezaslúži." Pozeral som neveriaco na Elliotta a rozmýšľal, ako môžu slová tak bolieť.

„Ale ja si to chcem zaslúžiť," šepol som.

„Kurt, odíď. Prosím."

„Nie. Viem, že niečo ku mne cítiš a ty to vieš tiež. Ale vieš čo?" spýtal som sa. „Aj ja niečo cítim, len som nevedel čo. Ale začínal som tomu chápať a keď som si myslel, že umrieš... ja... uvedomil som si, že som sa do teba asi zaľúbil. A tak strašne ľutujem, čo som ti vtedy spravil. Ale neľutujem naše milovanie, lebo to nejde. To čo som vtedy s tebou cítil bolo niečo, čo som nikdy nezažil. A nechcem to zažiť s nikým iným... iba s tebou." Čudoval som sa, že mi po lícach netečú slzy. Včerajší deň som toľko plakal, že som mal pocit, že sa to stalo mojou prirodzenosťou.

„Čo Blaine?" spýtal sa a ja som zdvihol ruku, z ktorej som si rýchlo zložil prsteň. Už budem len musieť zavolať Blainovi a povedať, že je koniec. Elliott sa na mňa však stále pozeral tak zvláštne.

„Je mi ľúto, ale to nemá budúcnosť," povedal nakoniec. Mal som pocit, že sa všetko končí. Nevedel som ako som to ustál, ale zrazu som vedel, že sa nemôžem vzdať.

„Spravil som veľa zlého, ale, prosím, nechcem sa ťa vzdať. Viem, že žiadam od teba veľa... ale, prosím. Daj tomu šancu, máme nádej, ja tomu verím," prosil som ho. Vedel som už keď som sem šiel, že spravím čokoľvek, len aby mi odpustil. Keď som ho videl ležať na zemi, bezvládneho, uvedomil som si, že nechcem o neho prísť. Všetko, čo som cítil sa zmenilo v jeden jasný cit. Miloval som ho. Všetko na ňom.

„Ja tú šancu neberiem. Ja nie," povedal a ja som zbadal, ako mu pohasli oči.

„Tak potom prečo?" chcel som sa spýtať, ale predbehol ma v odpovedi skôr, než som položil otázku.

„Som chorý. Umieram." Neveril som tomu, čo som počul. To nemohla byť pravda. „Mám leukémiu." Teraz som už slzy nedokázal zadržiavať. „Preto som tu. Zhoršilo sa to. Vedel som o tom, ale zapieral som to pred sebou. Nechcel som si priznať, že sa to zhoršuje." Pozrel na mňa. „Bude lepšie ak odídeš."

„Nie," povedal som a sklonil som hlavu tesne k jeho a hľadel mu priamo do očí. „Budem tu s tebou, nenechám ťa." Zdalo sa mi, akoby sa všetko zrazu zmenilo, akoby som sa ja zmenil. Ale viete čo? Nikdy som sa necítil lepšie. Nikdy som necítil, že robím správnejšiu vec. Zohol som hlavu a zmenšil tak priestor medzi nami. „Sľubujem." Spojil som naše pery, ale Elliott nereagoval. Možno ma chce odradiť, napadlo ma a tak som pokračoval. „Môžeš skúšať koľko chceš, mňa sa nezbavíš," zašepkal som proti jeho perám a cítil, ako sa kútik jeho úst nadvihol. Nasledoval som jeho príkladu a tiež som sa usmial. Naše pery sa znova spojili, tento raz však bol Elliott ten, kto bozk začal.

„Som unavený," zašepkal po chvíli a ja som sa odtiahol.

„Potom prídem," povedal som a stisol mu povzbudzujúco ruku než som odišiel a nechal ho odpočívať.

POV Elliott

Kurt odišiel a ja som bol konečne sám. Potreboval som čas, aby som si vlastne uvedomil, čo sa stalo. Posledná vec, na ktorú si pamätám bolo, že som šiel domov strašne unavený. Posledné dni sa to stále zhoršovalo a pravdepodobne som došiel do bodu, kedy to moje telo už nezvládlo. Čakal som, kedy sa to stane. Príznaky boli príliš jasné, no ja som sa rozhodol ignorovať ich. Chcel som oddialiť neoddialiteľné. Nešlo to. Nebol som preto prekvapený keď som sa zobudil v nemocnici a uvidel maminu tvár. Tvárila sa statočne aj keď vo vnútri trpela. Tak ako trpela od okamihu, kedy sme sa dozvedeli verdikt: leukémia.

Za ten čas som sa s tým snažil zmieriť. Teda natoľko, nakoľko sa môžete zmieriť s tým, že umriete predčasne na chorobu. Prijal som fakt, že sa pravdepodobne nedožijem ani dvadsiatich piatich rokov. Dokonca som o tom zvykol žartovať. Že nikdy nezostarnem. Ostanem navždy mladý. Neznamenalo to však, že to bolelo menej. Že som bol s tým zmierený. Mal som toľko snov, ktoré som chcel naplniť, toľko vecí vyskúšať. Ale život mi dal šancu, dal mi krátky okamih, kedy som mohol všetko toto uskutočniť. Prvá fáza choroby totiž neniesla so sebou žiadne príznaky, bol som ako každý iný zdravý človek. Trvala dokonca roky. Až donedávna, kedy sa začali objavovať príznaky. Môj čas sa blížil ku koncu.

Keď som však zbadal pri mojej posteli stáť Kurta... bol som prekvapený. Nechápal som, čo tu chce. Prišiel sa pozrieť na to, aká troska sa zo mňa stáva? Vysmiať sa mi, že som bol naivný a zamiloval sa? Nedokázal som zo seba dostať žiadne slová, nechcel som s ním hovoriť. Pripadal som si príliš patetický, no aj tak som sa otočil na mamu a začal znakovať. Namiesto toho, aby mi povedala čo sa deje, odišla z izby.

To, čo Kurt hovoril som nečakal. Nikdy ma ani nenapadlo, že niečo také budem počuť. Nebol som sprostý. Chcel uľaviť svojmu svedomiu, tak som ho nechal. Keby však len to, čo hovoril, tak nebolelo. Jeho slová zneli pekne, zrejme čakal, že tým priznaním vymaže aj všetku bolesť, ktorú spôsobil. Veril som jeho slovám. Keby však vedel, že to bolelo ešte viac. Vedieť, že nemôžete mať niečo, po čom ste túžili tak dlho. Milovať a byť milovaný. Ale bolo príliš neskoro. Moje vnútro bolelo od potláčanej túžby, keď pritlačil svoje pery na moje. Keď to nechcel vzdať. Trpel som vo vnútri, ale musel som ho pobozkať. Prvý a posledný raz. Lebo žiadne ďalšie nebude. Lebo už som bol mŕtvy. A tí nemali právo byť viac súčasťou niekoho života.

Ďalší deň som si prvý raz želal, aby som už bol mŕtvy. Nielenže sa začala moja liečba a ja som sa cítil mizerne, ale musel som sa pripraviť na to, že budem musieť od seba odohnať Kurta. Netešil som sa na to stretnutie. Ležal som v posteli a mal som pocit, že sa so mnou točí celý svet. Nevedel som, čo sú to za lieky, ale boli hrozne silné, a keď začali účinkovať, začal som byť dezorientovaný. Nadobúdal som a strácal vedomie. Prestával som mať poňatie o čase. Keď som bol pri vedomí dosť dlho, bolo mi strašne zle. Sestričky vraveli, že je to normálne pri takejto liečbe. Keď poobede prišiel Kurt, ani som o ňom zo začiatku nevedel. Bol som znova mimo, ale niečo bolo tento raz iné. Cítil som sa napriek všetkému v bezpečí. Otvoril som oči a uvidel Kurta. Sedel na stoličke blízko mojej postele s hlavou položenou na matraci vedľa mojej ruky, ktorú držal vo svojej. Možno cítil môj pohľad, lebo sa mierne pohol a otvoril oči. Usmial sa, no ja som mu úsmev neopätoval.

„Prosím, odíď," zachrapčal som, lebo som mal suché hrdlo a ťažko sa mi rozprávalo. Odvrátil som oči, lebo som sa nedokázal pozerať na jeho bolestivý výraz.

„To nemyslíš vážne?" spýtal sa.

„Myslím. Choď!"

„Ale ja nechcem."

„Prečo sa zrazu tak obťažuješ? Ak sa chceš zbaviť výčitiek, máš moje odpustenie. Ale O-DÍĎ!"

„Povedal som ti to. Milujem ťa." Nepočúval ma?

„Kurt... ja som mŕtvy. Prečo mi ubližuješ ešte viac? Proste sa zober a choď."

„Nie s-"

„Je len otázka času než to bude pravda. Bude to len horšie." Čakal som, že bude namietať, no bol ticho, čakal. Nechával ma dopovedať. „Ešte len dnes začali liečbu a ja sa cítim otrasne. Čo myslíš, že bude nasledovať? Odíď a zabudni. A ja zabudnem tiež..." poslednú vetu som už len zašepkal, pretože sa mi stále ťažšie rozprávalo.

„Teraz počúvaj ty mňa," povedal rázne. „Bude to horšie, bude to ťažšie. Ale ja budem TU! Počuješ? Aj keby som mal celé dni presedieť pred tvojimi dverami. Budem tu. Nenechám ťa samého. Budem tu, keď ti bude zle, keď budeš nenávidieť celý svet. Budem tu, držať tvoju ruku a uisťovať ťa, že všetko bude zase dobré. A prestaň rozprávať, že si mŕtvy! Nie, keď to nie je pravda!"

„Za chvíľu bude." Miloval som ho od prvého okamihu a nič som si neželal viac, ako byť s ním. Chcel som veriť jeho slovám, že ľutuje, a že ma miluje. Ale ja som bol na dne a nechcel som ho stiahnuť so sebou. Načo ho nechávať trápiť sa niekoľko mesiacov pohľadom na umierajúceho? Ani po tom všetkom čo mi spravil, som ho nedokázal nenávidieť. Chcel som preňho len to najlepšie. I keby som ja mal trpieť.

„No a? Aj ja za chvíľu umriem. Máme dvadsať rokov, sme starí. Či ako dlho by si chcel žiť?" spýtal sa a v jeho hlase bolo počuť, že je na pokraji sĺz. Niečo sa vo mne v tej chvíli zlomilo a rozplakal som sa. Blbé lieky! „Pšt," šepol a objal ma. „Budeš žiť. Vyliečiš sa a ja ti budem ešte dlho liezť na nervy. Spolu to zvládneme." Šepkal mi utešujúce slová. Z hrdla sa mi stále drali vzlyky. Nebol som pripravený. Nie, keď smrť bola tak blízko, tak reálna. Chcel som žiť, mať kariéru. Chcel som milovať... oženiť sa. Lipol som na živote, ktorý mi nebol súdený.

Ďalšie dni sa mi zliali do jedného. Stále mi bolo zle a väčšinu času dňa som bol mimo. Kurt sa snažil byť čo najviac so mnou a ja som sa snažil ho od seba odohnať. Nefungovalo to. Bol som čoraz slabší až som to vzdal. Nemal som silu bojovať a presviedčať ho o tom, že len zahadzuje svoj život. Aj tak nepočúval. Keď som mnou nebol Kurt, boli pri mne rodičia. Vravel som im všetkým, keď som bol raz za čas pri vedomí, aby nechodili, ale namietali. Nechcel som, aby ma takto videli, aby trpeli pohľadom na moje trápenie. Ale nikto nepočúval. Vraveli, že potrebujem pri sebe niekoho mať. Moje telo si po čase pravdepodobne začalo zvykať na lieky, pretože som sa už necítil tak mimo aj keď mi bolo stále zle. Nevedel som to však isto, pretože som sa nikdy nespýtal.

Liečba prebiehala pomaly. Dávkovali ma zo začiatku rôznymi tabletkami a potom asi po dvoch týždňoch prišla chemoterapia. Keď mi bolo dovtedy z liekov zle, s nástupom chemoterapie sa to ešte viac zhoršilo a ja som už nevládal udržať v sebe ani vodu. Tak ma napojili na infúzie. Dni, kedy som nemal chemoterapiu, a s tým neustále nutkanie zvracať, som prespal. Úplne vyčerpaný a unavený. Bol to najhorší mesiac môjho života a to som bol len na začiatku liečby.

POV Kurt

Takmer dva mesiace. Presne toľko ubehlo od vtedy, čo Elliotta priviezla záchranka do nemocnice a naše životy sa zmenili. Elliott bol na tom zle a mňa bolelo srdce pozerať sa naňho ako trpí. Liečba však prebiehala podľa lekárov dobre.

S Elliottovou mamou sme si za ten čas vytvorili zvláštny vzťah. Veď sme sa pri jeho posteli stretávali každý deň. Obaja sme sa obávali o osobu, ktorú sme milovali a starali sa o ňu. Snažili sme sa, aby vždy jeden z nás bol pri ňom každú hodinu dňa. Občas aj v noci. Možno sme to preháňali, ale nedokázali sme ho nechať samého. Pri každom pohľade naňho nám čosi našepkávalo, že koniec môže byť bolestivo blízko. Nechceli sme myslieť na najhoršie, ale v takej chvíli tomu nezabránite. Chceli sme, potrebovali sme dúfať, že to všetko bude znova dobré. Ale museli sme myslieť na všetko. Byť na všetko pripravení. Rakovina mi už vzala matku, vedel som, aké to je. Ale to neznamenalo, že som tým chcel prejsť znova. Nie! Bol som sebecký, myslel na seba. Nechcel som, aby Elliott a jeho rodina tým museli prejsť. Takto to bolo správne.

Bolo to ťažké a ja som uvažoval, že požiadam v škole o prerušenie štúdia tak, ako to urobila Elliottova mama v jeho mene na NYU. Elliott však o tom nechcel ani počuť. Tak som to nespravil. Ale nechcel som sa ani vzdať nášho spoločného času. Napriek tomu, že väčšinu času prespal, som potreboval byť s ním. Jeho blízkosť ma upokojovala. A tak som trávil väčšinu času na stoličke v jeho izbe, na kolenách kniha a u nôh na zemi položený kelímok kávy. Keď bol Elliott pri vedomí, veľa sme sa rozprávali. Rýchlo sa však unavoval, preto som rozprával hlavne ja. Hovoril som mu všetko. Od toho ako moja mama umrela až po život na strednej. Povedal som mu aj to, čo som nepovedal doteraz nikomu. V lepšie dni, kedy sa cítil dobre, rozprával on. Až keď hovoril o svojom osamelom živote strávenom po nemocniciach, o Jenny, svojej jedinej kamarátke, a potom ľuďoch, ktorých spoznal v nemocnici, a s ktorými sa museli potom rozlúčiť som si uvedomil, čo vtedy Santana myslela svojou poznámkou. Že za jeho úsmevom sa skrýva trápenie. Držal som ho vtedy za ruku, ako som robil vždy, a jemne mu ju stisol. Potreboval som, aby vedel, že som tu s ním a nikam neodchádzam. Aj keď to bolo ešte len krátko, nechcel som si predstaviť svoj život bez neho. Nie, keď s ním môj život stál za to žiť ho. A ak to znamenalo, že musíme vyhrať túto bitku, aby sme mohli byť spolu, potom budem bojovať až do konca svojich dní. Aj keby mi nikdy nebolo súdené vyhrať. Aj keby to bolo len pre jeden krátky okamih, ktorý by sme spolu strávili. Elliott stál za to. Miloval som ho a nebál som sa to povedať nahlas. Opakoval som mu tieto slová každý deň, aby ani na okamih nezabudol. A aj keď nemal občas síl, aby mi to povedal, jeho oči to povedali za neho. Zahmlené bolesťou odrážali najhlbší cit.

Dni plynuli takmer rovnako a jeho stav nejavil nijaké výrazne zmeny. Až kým Elliott neochorel. Dostal nejakú infekciu a z toho vysoké teploty. Ten týždeň sme takmer neodišli z nemocnice. Maximálne sa osprchovať a prezliecť. Jeho imunitný systém bol nabúraný a lekári mu museli nasadiť ďalšie silné lieky, aby infekcia ustúpila. Päť dní bol v bezvedomí až sme sa obávali najhoršieho. Nespali sme, nemohli sme jesť. Sedeli sme pri jeho posteli alebo na chodbe, keď sme už nezvládali pozerať sa na jeho smrteľne bledú tvár, ktorá sa mu leskla od kvapiek potu. Od strachu sme umierali. Nemohol som zavrieť oči, pretože hneď sa mi vynorili predstavy o tom, ako Elliott za zatvorenými dverami umiera. Prvú noc ako dostal teploty sa mi snívalo, že stojím na jeho pohrebe. Nikto naokolo mňa nebol. Stál som sám uprostred cintorína a v ruke jediná biela ľalia. Cítil som ako ešte aj v sne sa mi po tvári kotúľajú slzy. V diaľke som počul jeho hlas vo vetre. Položil som kvet ku kameňu a prstami prešiel po vyrytých písmenách. V hrôzou som sa prebudil na plastových stoličkách a viac tej noci nezaspal. Bál som sa na druhý deň zaspať, ale moje telo sa ma nepýtalo, bolo vyčerpané. Sny sa našťastie nevrátili. Keď teploty ustúpili a on sa prebral, s jeho matkou sme plakali od radosti.

Liečba pokračovala po prekonaní infekcie ďalej, ale jeho stav sa nijak zvláštne nemenil. Začínali sme sa v duchu vážne obávať. Mohlo to znamenať koniec? Čas neúprosne napredoval a ja som behal z nemocnice do školy a naspäť. Keď som občas prišiel do bytu, dievčatá sa ma nič nepýtali, len ma nechali spať. Aj ony chodili často do nemocnice a veľa mi pomohli, keď som to nezvládal a potreboval niekoho, kto ma podrží, aby som sa nezrútil. Bol som im vďačný. Musel som byť silný, aby som dokázal pretrpieť s Elliottom každý deň. A potom som na chvíľu potreboval niekoho, kto bude na okamih silný miesto mňa.

Chemoterapia bola na konci a aj my všetci so silami. Boli sme vyčerpaní. Obdivoval som Elliotta, ako to musel zvládať on. Až na jeden zlom sa držal statočne. Keď mu však začali vypadávať vlasy bolo to zlé. Akoby s nimi odchádzala aj jeho viera v uzdravenie. Presviedčali sme ho, aby si to tak nepripúšťal, že vlasy mu znova dorastú. Keď prišla sestrička so strojčekom a návrhom, aby sme mu oholili hlavu, takmer vyskočil z postele, len aby bol čo najďalej. Bol však taký slabý, že nemohol a len sa na mňa pozeral s takým prosebným pohľadom, že sa mi tlačili slzy do očí. Poslal som sestričku so strojčekom preč a ľahol si k nemu na posteľ. Držal som ho v objatí zatiaľ čo on spal. Ja som nemohol. Hladil som ho po ramene a vnímal teplo jeho tela. Upokojovalo ma to.

Toto všetko sa začalo takmer pred štyrmi mesiacmi a lekári čakali už len na výsledky liečby. Ja som však čakať nemohol a preto bolo všetko pripravené na dnešný večer. Bol to prvý večer, ktorý mal Elliott stráviť mimo nemocnice po takom dlhom čase. S jeho mamou som dohodol všetko do detailov.

POV Elliott

Prvýkrát po hrozne dlhom čase sa mi chcelo usmievať. Dôvodov bolo hneď niekoľko. Liečba skončila a ja som sa začínal cítiť trochu lepšie. Znova som mohol po troche jesť a neprespal som viac celé dni. Taktiež to bol posledný deň, čo som mal stráviť v nemocnici. Túto noc strávim konečne doma. Ležal som na posteli a čakal, kedy po mňa prídu. Bolo to zvláštne, že som tu bol sám. Doteraz bol stále niekto pri mne, aj keď som spal a nevnímal svet okolo seba. Pravdepodobne ich len niečo zdržalo.

Mama vletela v tej chvíli do dverí a na tvári mala obrovský úsmev. V rukách niesla cestovnú tašku a hodila ju na zem, keď sa zohla, aby ma objala. Napriek tomu, že sa liečba skončila, som bol stále slabý. Podala mi tašku a ja som z nej vybral oblečenie. Chcela mi pomôcť obliecť sa, ale s úsmevom som ju zarazil, že až tak zle už na tom nie som a zvládnem to sám. Odišla vyzdvihnúť prepúšťacie papiere a nechala ma prezliecť sa o samote. Musel som sa obliekať pomaly a veľa sa pridržiavať postele, ale bolo to omnoho lepšie, než ako som bol na tom počas liečby. Vrátila sa do izby a ja som bol pripravený odísť. Mal som na sebe džínsy a košeľu, presne to, čo som si vtedy obliekol na záverečné vystúpenie. Vtedy to dopadlo dobre a tak som dúfal, že aj tentokrát to tak bude. Obliekol som si bundu a chcel odísť, ale mama ma zarazila a ja som ostal sedieť. Vyšla z izby a o chvíľu sa vrátila aj so sestričkou, ktorá pred sebou tlačila vozík. Hľadel som naň ako obarený. Mysleli to vážne? Sestra na môj zmätený pohľad reagovala miernym úsmevom a vysvetlením, že som príliš slabý na to, aby som mohol odísť po nohách. Chápal som, že majú pravdu. Cítil som to aj sám, ale aj tak ma myšlienka, že musím používať invalidný vozík trápila.

„Je to len na chvíľu, kým ti nebude lepšie," povedala mama. „Navyše čím skôr si naň sadneš, tým skôr môžeš odtiaľto odísť a ja viem o tom," povedala a sklonila sa ku mne, „ že Kurt má pre teba prekvapenie," odvetila a sprisahanecky na mňa žmurkla. Usmial som sa a nechal ich, aby mi pomohli presadnúť si do vozíka. Zbožňoval som prekvapenia, hlavne tie dobré. Mama ma vyviezla z nemocnice a pomohla mi presadnúť do jej auta. Cítil som sa príjemne opäť vidieť svet nielen spoza okien nemocnice. Bol máj a všetko ožívalo. A ja som mal tiež chuť opäť žiť. Šli sme niekoľko minút autom a ja som za ten čas premýšľal, čo za prekvapenie pre mňa Kurt má. Podľa maminho správania to určite bude niečo, čo bude stáť za to. Ešte chvíľu sme šli a potom mama zastavila na parkovisku neďaleko parku. Poznal som toto miesto. Často som tadiaľto prechádzal. Páčila sa mi intimita, ktorú tu bolo cítiť vďaka vysokým stromom, ktoré tu rástli vo veľkom počte. V najvzdialenejšom kúte parku bolo malé jazero a ja som si často predstavoval, ako sem chodia mladé či staršie páry a užívajú si romantické prostredie.

Nechápal som však, prečo sme tu teraz. Mama vystúpila a zo zadných sedadiel vytiahla poskladaný vozík. Pomohla mi doň nasadnúť a ja som zrazu na zátylku zacítil niečí dych.

„Hej, fešák," ozval sa známy hlas a ja som sa zase raz usmieval. Kurt obišiel vozík a sklonil sa ku mne, aby ma mohol pobozkať. „Ďakujem," povedal mame a ona prikývla. Kurt začal tlačiť vozík smerom k parku a ja som sa nemohol ubrániť tomu, aby som nebol natešený. „Nie je ti zima?" spýtal sa. Stále sa tak o mňa staral. Len som pokrútil hlavou. Bol máj a hoci sa už blížil večer, vzduch bol stále teplý. Chvíľu sme šli ticho, vychutnávajúc si pokoj dňa a potom sa Kurt ozval.

„Som rád, že si už vonku," povedal.

„Aj ja," zasmial som sa. Uveril som, že všetko bude dobré. Lepšie. Prechádzali sme ďalej parkom a ja som sledoval ľudí, ako si tiež vychutnávajú prvé, takmer letné dni. Zrazu Kurt zastal a čupol si pred vozík. Hľadeli sme si do očí a usmiali sa. Všetko vyzeralo byť zase v poriadku. Schytil moje ruky do svojich a zasmial sa. „Som veľmi rád, že už si preč z toho otrasného miesta. Keď som ti vtedy prvý deň povedal, že sa ma nezbavíš, myslel som to vážne. Mám pocit, že som to cítil od samého začiatku čo som ťa prvýkrát uvidel, len som to nevedel. Môj život bol vtedy úplne iný, ale tento čo máme teraz spolu je o toľko lepší," hovoril a ja som ho neprerušoval. Chcel som počuť, čo mi chcel povedať. „Vieš, vždy som sníval o dokonalej láske z filmov, ale toto je omnoho lepšie," zase sa zasmial a ja som netušil, kam tým smeruje. „Hoci ti bolo strašne zle a nevládal si pomaly otvoriť oči, musel si sa so mnou hádať o tom, ktorý muzikál je lepší, ktorý film je viac autentický, či ktorá pieseň má najviac emócií. Keby si tam neležal taký bledý a slabý, dokázal by si ma tak vytočiť, že asi by som po tebe niečo hodil."

„Takže môžem ďakovať chorobe, že nemám rozbitú hlavu?" spýtal som sa.

„Prosím, nežartuj o chorobe." Zrazu zosmutnel.

„Nemôžem sa tváriť vážne, Kurt. Prežil som tak celé roky. Zakrývajúc pravdu pod povrchom a užívajúc si života."

„Ja viem," hlesol.

„Milujem ťa," povedal som mu a na jeho tvári sa zase raz objavil úsmev.

„Vieš, že mám dnes narodeniny?"

„Prepáč, ja nemám pre teba nijaký darček..." začal som rýchlo. Nemal som popravde tušenia, čo je za deň, v nemocnici sa mi zdali všetky rovnaké.

„Nie, nie. Viem, že tvoje boli tiež nedávno a ja som ti taktiež nič nedal, ale bolo ti vtedy tak veľmi zle. Rozmýšľal som preto, že by sme oboje mohli osláviť dnes," povedal a jeho tvár žiarila.

„Tak dobre," súhlasil som.

„Niečo pre teba mám," povedal a nahol sa, aby z vrecka džínsov niečo vytiahol. Vystrel predo mňa ruku so zatvorenou dlaňou.

„Ale ja nemám ni-" začal som hovoriť, ale prerušil ma.

„Stačí, ak odpovieš," povedal a otvoril päsť, ktorú dovtedy držal zatvorenú. Na jeho dlani sa leskol krásny prsteň z bieleho zlata.

„Kurt."

„Chcem si ťa vziať... ak chceš aj ty." V jeho hlase bolo cítiť kúsok neistoty z odmietnutia. Ako keby som mohol.

„Áno," povedal som rozhodne a usmieval sa ako blázon. Kedysi by som bol namietal, že mu s tým zničím život, ale vedel som lepšie. Ak sa Kurt rozhodol, trval na svojom. A ja som tak veľmi túžil byť šťastný. A toto bolo dokonalé šťastie. Sledoval som, ako aj na Kurtovej tvári sa roztiahol obrovský úsmev a nasadil mi prsteň. Konečne som sa naň mohol pozrieť z blízka a konštatovať, že bol nádherný. Po obvode, v strednej časti jeho šírky boli malé čierne kamienky a jeden modrý, ktorý odrážal farbu našich očí. Prešiel som jemne po nich prstom a neveril, že je pravda to, čo sa deje. Život bez Kurta som si dávno nevedel predstaviť, ale nečakal som, že ma požiada o ruku. Rozhodne nie tak skoro. Boli sme v strede parku, ja na vozíku, pretože som nedokázal stáť a Kurt čupiaci predo mnou. Bolo to ďaleko od romantiky, akú nám ukazujú vo filmoch, knihách...

„Tie čierne kamienky znamenajú až za hrob," povedal potichu. Pozrel som sa mu do očí a uvedomil si, že toto bolo najromantickejšie, aké to len mohlo byť. Musel som si dokonca niekoľko raz pripomenúť, že je to naozaj realita. A bola to nádherná realita. Zohol som sa a naše pery sa spojili v bozku, ktorý toľko toho sľuboval.

„Sú to krásne narodeniny?" opýtal sa a ja som len prikývol. „To je dobré, lebo to ešte nie je všetko. A bude to ešte lepšie." Prekvapene som naňho pozrel. Mohlo byť niečo ešte lepšie? Postavil sa za vozík a začal ho tlačiť vpred. Prešli sme len niekoľko krokov a ja som si uvedomil, že som si ani nevšimol, že sme v blízkosti jazera. Všetko tu bolo krásne ozdobené.

„Viem si predstaviť aké nádherné bolo mať tu svadbu," povedal som, keď som zbadal starý drevený oblúk obrastený ružami. Stál tu už dávno, ale nikdy som ho nevidel s rozkvitnutými ružami. Teraz vyzeral, že ho niekto nedávno použil, pretože bol obriadený. Museli tu mať naozaj krásnu svadbu.

„Som rád, že sa ti tá myšlienka páči," ozval sa Kurt. „Tu bude tá naša."

„Čože?" spýtal som sa prekvapený. Kurt kývol hlavou do boku a ja som zbadal všetkých známych ľudí, ako sa vynárajú spoza stromov. Pozeral som na ich vysmiate tváre a musel sa usmievať tiež. Chytil som Kurtovu ruku a pevne ju stisol. Nikdy v živote som nebol tak šťastný. Ľudia prichádzali k nám a gratulovali, želali nám šťastie a tešili sa s nami. Na chvíľu som sa cítil zle kvôli vozíku, ale uvedomil som si, že tu to nikoho nezaujíma. Všetci vedeli čo mi je, a tešili sa spolu s nami. Vozík nikoho netrápil. Aj tak ho budem mať len dočasne. Bol som aj rád, že ho mám, lebo som si nevedel predstaviť, že by som mal tak dlho stáť. Bol som slabý a začínal som pociťovať únavu.

„Môžeme začať?" opýtal sa nejaký muž, ktorého som nepoznal, ale počul som Kurta, ako povedal áno. My sa vážne ideme brať! Napadlo ma. Stále sa mi to zdalo ako nádherný sen. S hrôzou som si uvedomil, že vôbec nie som vhodne oblečený, nemám spravené vlasy, ktoré mi našťastie prestali po pár dňoch vypadávať. Túžil som po čiernej ceruzke, aby som si mohol spraviť čiernu linku... Neuvedomil som si, že som to povedal nahlas, kým sa Kurt vedľa mňa nezasmial. Rýchlo som sa obzrel naokolo, či to ešte niekto počul, a k môjmu zdeseniu som zistil, že všetci. Vtedy som si všimol, že nikto nie je prehnane elegantne oblečený. A že moje oblečenie vlastne bolo elegantné dosť. Tmavé džínsy a košeľa dostatočne spĺňali túto úlohu.

„Život je náročná cesta, ktorá nás vedie po najrôznejších nástrahách..." začal muž, o ktorom som si domyslel, že je zástupca matriky. Nepočúval som čo hovoril. Stále som nemohol veriť, že je to skutočnosť. Rozmýšľal som nad tým, že sa od šťastia rozplačem, ale potom som tú myšlienku zavrhol. Stačilo, že som za sebou počul posmrkávať Rachel a mamu. Všetko sa dialo tak rýchlo a ja som sa dobrovoľne nechal strhnúť prúdom.

Na osudovú otázku som odpovedal áno. Potom Kurt povedal to svoje. Santana mu podala obrúčky a on mi jednu z nich nasadil. Druhú podal mne. Aj tieto boli z bieleho zlata. Jednoduché, no krásne. Z vrchu boli čisté, nič vyryté, žiadne vsadené kamienky. No vo vnútri vygravírované naše mená a gýčové _navždy_. Musel som sa nad tým pousmiať. Nechajte na Kurtovi, že aj do nezvyčajných vecí prepašuje niečo gýčové. Konečne sme sa mohli pobozkať a keď sa naše pery oddelili všade naokolo nás sa vznášali lampióny.

Kurt sa zohol ku mne a šepol mi do ucha: „Vždy si túžil zažiť tú scénu z Na vlásku." Ani som neodpovedal, len som očarene hľadel na tú krásu okolo seba. Vôbec ma netrápilo, že to bolo niečo, o čom väčšinou asi snívali malé dievčatá. Nemal som rád presladené romantické scény. Toto bola ale výnimka. A bolo to dokonalejšie než v rozprávke. Lampióny sa odrážali vo vode a vznášali sa všade naokolo nás. Avšak dôležitejšie, bola to skutočnosť. A toto všetko pre mňa pripravil Kurt. Spravil dokonalý deň ešte dokonalejším. Spomenul si na takú maličkosť. Chytil som jeho ruku a pritiahol ho bližšie k sebe, aby som ho mohol pobozkať. „Ďakujem," povedal som, „milujem ťa. Nadovšetko a navždy budem."

Ľudia pristúpili k nám a gratulácie pokračovali. Objímal som mamu zatiaľ čo ona plakala od šťastia. Keď prišiel ku mne Kurtov otec, povedal mi, že Kurt nikdy v živote nebol taký šťastný. „Ani ja nie, verte mi," uistil som ho.

„Mal by si ísť domov, si unavený," povedala mama a ustarane sa na mňa pozrela.

„Som v poriadku," ubezpečil som ju, aj keď som cítil opak. Ale dnešný deň bol príliš dokonalý, aby som si ho kazil. Bol som priveľmi šťastný.

POV Kurt

Prišiel som do bytu, kde kedysi Elliott sám býval a pozrel sa na plagát, ktorý visel nad posteľou. Pozorne som si ho prezeral, všetky sny a túžby, ktoré sa mu splnili, a ktoré nie. Zhodil som sako a ľahol si na posteľ. Pálili ma oči, no žiadne slzy nevyšli. Už nezostali žiadne.

Keď sme v deň našej svadby prišli domov, druhýkrát sme sa za celý ten čas, čo sme sa poznali, milovali. Bolo to úplne iné než prvýkrát a ja som bol nesmierne šťastný. A Elliott takisto.

Jeho stav sa však nezlepšoval ako mal a lekár o niekoľko dní potvrdil domnienku, o ktorej som sa s ním bavil niekoľko týždňov pred koncom liečby. Vedel som, že liečba mala už dávno ukazovať nejaké zlepšenie, ale s Elliottom sa nič nedialo. Jeho stav zostával nemenný ak sa nezhoršoval. Nebolo to isté, no lekár aj tak povedal to, čo som si myslel. Elliottovo telo na liečbu nereagovalo. Rakovina prešla do štádia, kedy už bolo všetko zbytočné. Odhadoval mu niekoľko mesiacov, najviac polrok. A po svadbe sme dostali jednoznačnú odpoveď.

Trávil som odvtedy s Elliottom každú jednu minútu dňa. Už nepremýšľal nad tým, že umiera. Miesto toho vravel, že si užíva medové týždne. Usmieval som sa, aj keď som túžil kričať na celé hrdlo, že to nie je fér. Kvôli nemu som nemohol. Každý večer som sa preplakal do spánku.

Po troch mesiacoch sa jeho stav zhoršil tak, že musel ísť späť do nemocnice. Nasadili mu nejaké lieky a zdalo sa, že zaberali. Ležali sme ako každý večer za posledných niekoľko dní spolu na posteli a rozprávali sa.

„Kurt," povedal.

„Áno?"

„Až príde čas, musíš ma nechať ísť." Čože? Nikdy!

„To nehovor!"

„Prosím," povedal a pozrel mi smutne do očí. „Nájdeš niekoho koho budeš milovať, s kým budeš mať budúcnosť."

„Už som našiel. Teba." V hrudi som cítil strašnú bolesť.

„Vieš, že to nie je možné."

„Elliott, nikdy nebudem nikoho milovať. Svoje srdce som dal tebe a tak je to správne." Moje srdce, ktoré teraz umieralo.

„Ale niečo mi sľúb ty."

„Čo?"

„Počkaj tam na mňa," zašepkal som cez slzy. Pocítil som jeho pery na svojich a poddal sa mu. Bol to najbolestnejší bozk, aký som kedy zažil. Ležal som pri ňom celú noc a sledoval ho spať.

O pol šiestej ráno som sa zrazu strhol zo spánku a hľadel na Elliotta ležiaceho vedľa mňa. Mal zatvorené oči, no ja som schopný odprisahať, že som ho počul povedať milujem ťa.

„Milujem ťa," zašepkal som naspäť, ale on ma už nepočul. Jeho srdce sa navždy zastavilo.

Boli to tri roky a ja som to už nezvládal. Nedokázal som splniť jeho prosbu a nechať ho ísť, nájsť si niekoho iného. Nedalo sa to. Znova som prečítal tú jednu vetu na jeho plagáte, ktorú dopísal ako poslednú: Trpím, lebo milujem. To sa vraj pri láske stáva.

_~together regardless__, __we'll walk through the darkness~_

**A/N: Výsledok toho, keď máte blbú náladu a pustíte si depresívnu hudbu. Ak by niekoho zaujímalo, prečo sa choroba zrazu tak zvrtla, keď zo začiatku sa nijako neprejavovala (nie, nie je to len môj výmysel, aby sa to hodilo do príbehu), odpoveď je chronická leukémia. **

**Dúfam, že sa vám príbeh páčil, a ak by ste zanechali komentár, bola by som veľmi rada. **

**Pieseň: Evanescence - Hello**


End file.
